


梦

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, 大影帝x小粉丝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai





	梦

小粉丝做了一个梦，一个香艳无比的梦。

入眼的是一片暗红，暗红色的床单，暗红色的墙壁，所见之处都是红色，被压在床上的身体动弹不得，只能瞥见不远处的地上散落着一些衣物。

那件西装他见过的，是大影帝走红毯穿的那件，暗红色，格子条纹，还有一枚黑羽形状的胸针，再清晰不过了。

在他还在走神的时候，一只手已经抚上了下巴，扭过他的脸吻了上去。

“…嗯啊……嗯…”

他已经记不清了，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，有些口渴，嘴唇被吻的红肿起来，身体也因为情欲而不断升温，皮肤上的手指来回的抚摸按揉，揉的他情不自禁的发出呻吟，舒服的想要更多。

过于真实的触感让他分不清梦境与现实，空气里的香味灌进鼻腔，已经快要沦陷了，原来梦里也能闻见气味的么？是大影帝身上的香气，甜甜的，和人一样的像杯醇厚的牛奶，远远比网络上描述的更迷人，哦，还有一丝淡淡的烟草味。

他拒绝不了，他更不想拒绝，在上一次见到独自吸烟的大影帝时他就逃不开了，这个男人对于他有着致命的吸引力，他爱他的一切，所有的所有都照单全收。

梦里的大影帝总能很快的找到他的敏感点，手指在甬道里摸索，按压着脆弱的软肉，换来一声更黏人的呻吟。

“啊啊啊……啊嗯…”小粉丝被磨得失了理智，他已经来不及想这到底是怎么回事了，只觉得屁股里面被弄得很舒服，舒服到压抑不住那该死的呻吟，整个人埋在床里，身体陷入柔软的被褥里，身后就是热烘烘的肉体，那是大影帝的肉体，还有那双漂亮的手，修长的手指现在就在自己的身体里，将那一小块软肉揉捏研磨，爽的前面直吐水儿，压在身下把床单都打湿了。

“舒服么？”

低沉性感的嗓音先是在耳边响起，再被含入嘴中，被温热的口腔包裹着，舌头也顺着耳骨舔舐，粗糙的舌苔舔在敏感的耳后，带来一阵阵瑟缩。手指还放在后面，在甬道里弯曲剐蹭，柔软的内壁被手指撑开再闭合，已经开始不自觉的吸绞，像是要手指进到更深的地方。

“嗯哼……啊…嗯嗯……唔啊不……”太过了，声音里已经带上了哭腔，他从没感受过这样超过的快感，仅仅是手指就已经快要承受不了了。心跳的太快了，双手无措的在床单上滑动着，想要抓住些什么才能填补心中的慌张。

房间里满一声高过一声的呻吟，仔细听还能听到咕叽咕叽的水声。

“啊啊啊！……哈嗯…”

性器已经全部埋进去了，撅起的屁股被外力挤的变了形，腰也弯成了一条好看的弧度，就连腰窝窝都陷下了两个可爱的小坑，手指握上去刚刚好。

“啪！”巴掌落在蜜桃般的白臀上，臀肉水一样的波动着，牵引着穴口和内壁都猛地一震，穴肉咬着性器夹的更紧了，好像都能感受到性器上暴起的青筋，一鼓一鼓的，紧贴着内壁跳动。

白嫩的屁股被打了好几下，已经微微的泛着红，衬在雪白的皮肤上显得有些触目惊心了，小粉丝又疼又爽，即便是在梦里，被打屁股的羞耻感还是弄得他忍不住想掉眼泪，瘪着红红的嘴巴哼唧。

眼眶湿漉漉的，刚刚他就射了，温柔而漫长的前戏让快感堆积，被进入以后轻易的就被送上高潮，压在被子里的性器往外吐着白浊，身体也受不住的一抖一抖，内壁随着肌肉的绷紧也更加用力的吸咬着。

大影帝贴心的停下来等他，粗硬的一根即便是不动作也有很强的存在感，停在穴肉之间撑得他酸胀，动了动屁股想逃离却被一把抓过，狠狠的顶进了深处。柔软的内壁经不起诱惑，蠕动着裹上去，又紧紧的绞着这根能够带来快乐的硬物。

颤抖的声线带着哭腔，呜呜的抽噎着，没等太久就被翻过身子从正面进入了，进的很慢，也进的很深，被托着腰大腿张开的姿势能让他看的清楚，那么大，一寸寸，最后整根埋进里面。

他能清晰的看见大影帝的脸，离得那样近，是伸手就能摸到的距离，就算知道这是梦他也不敢，手指揪着被单都泛了白，他还是哭了，控制不住的泪水瞬间就涌出眼眶，他对他的爱多到溢出心口，却连简单的喜欢你三个字都说不出口。

视线被泪水淹没了，喜欢的人的样子逐渐变的模糊起来，他拼命的眨眼想要看清楚，他不想错过来之不易的梦，在他想要抬手抹掉眼泪时被抓住了手腕，随后手背就接触到了一个柔软而温热的东西，他看清了，大影帝吻了他的手背，看向自己的双眸温柔而怜爱。那样好看的双眼太具有欺骗性了，丝毫的深情都会让人沉溺，无法自拔。

梦里的大影帝太温柔了，会抹掉他流了满脸的泪水，会吻他哭红的眼皮，会抓着他的手放在脸上，随他描绘自己的眉眼。

胸前的两点早就被玩弄得肿大起来，现下又被触碰，疼痛带着诡异的快感，让他敏感的尖叫，一边拨弄着可爱的乳尖，一边握着沉甸甸的性器，不出一会他又射在了大影帝手里。

在最后冲刺的时候他被紧紧的搂入怀里，被勒的有点疼，但他已经没力气了，还是强撑着手臂回抱着，贴在大影帝耳边说出了我喜欢你四个字，声音很轻，却是鼓足了勇气，最终颤抖着身子接下了射进来的东西。

小厅的电视机还在播放，但这细小的声音并没有引起小粉丝的注意，沉重酸痛的身体让他发懵，只是眨着眼睛虚虚的盯着天花板，脑袋里都是不成型的碎片，拼不起也捋不顺，只有那暗红的一切和交叠的肉体历历在目，香气还萦绕在鼻尖，那一声声低沉的喘息也仿佛还在耳边，蒸的耳尖都红了。

床头柜上放了一张纸条，像是随便从什么上撕下来的，上面写了一串数字，是一个号码。

“嘟……嘟……”

“喂。”

end


End file.
